


Cuddles

by chloefrazerr



Series: I Started a Joke [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloefrazerr/pseuds/chloefrazerr
Summary: Ariadne comes hope to find Deputies Maggie Monroe and Joey Hudson cuddled up asleep on the sofa and decides she wants in.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivijpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivijpg/gifts).



> For Sian bc I love Ari and Mags SM

The sun had long since dipped below the horizon, bringing out the cloudless night sky. Fall’s End was deserted, save for Ariadne who stepped out of the Spread Eagle, having just finished her evening shift.

It was a Tuesday, so the bar only had one or two customers so Mary May had informed her that she could leave early. In her joy, she had all but jumped on Mary, giving her a firm kiss on her cheek then in bounded into the kitchen to give Casey one as well. She grabbed some of the leftover food and her belongings before setting off through the back to her home that she shared with Maggie that was situated just behind the bar. 

 

As she wandered over to the house she spotted a 1969 Kimberlite parked on the side, facing opposite the house. Ariadne’s lips grew into a small smile, knowing that Joey was over and spending time Maggie.

 

At first, Ariadne despised everything about Joey due to the fact she had heard from Dinah, Maggie’s mom, that Joey had been giving Maggie the cold shoulder from day one. And considering that Maggie had been through an ordeal only a year prior, Ariadne was nothing short of pissed.

 

It wasn’t until Maggie had been shot on the job a few months later and the truth about what happened to Joey’s old partner had come to light, do Joey start to warm up and her shitty attitude melted away. 

 

Ariadne made sure that Joey apologised to Maggie and the woman did in the form of drinks at the Spread Eagle. After that the two were like two peas in a pod and got on like a house on fire. Before Ariadne knew it one thing led to another and Maggie and Joey had been together for two years.

 

From observing their interactions, Ariadne knew that Maggie well and truly was in love with Joey, completely armoured by the other woman. Maggie was going to propose soon and Ariadne was the only person to have any knowledge about this. She’d seen the ring; it was a simple silver band with two diamonds and two emeralds, the latter reflective of Joey’s olive green eyes and it was utterly beautiful. Maggie had told her that she was going to asking Joey to marry her after they arrested Joseph Seed and the whole mess following it, which loomed around the corner, only a month away.  Ariadne tried not to think about that too much, feeling extreme dread for both her best friend and her boyfriend. 

 

She peeked through the window by the right of the door, finding a flickering television that bathed two figures in a soft blue light. Ariadne’s face blew into a big fat grin as she investigated the two bodies huddled together on the sofa. Joey had her head resting on the arm of the sofa, left arm dangling down the edge. Her other arm was securely wrapped around Maggie, who had her head resting on Joey’s chest, gangly legs hanging over the other armrest. Both were fast asleep, chests rising and falling in sync with each other and Ari’s teeth nearly heart at how sweet it was. 

 

Ariadne moved back to the front door, unlocking it before slipping in quietly, not wanting to wake either of them. 

 

Yet.

 

As best as she could, she tiptoed over to the kitchen to place the leftover food on the side and to dump her bag on the table. However, she put too much force into shoving her bag on the table and a resounding bang echoed across the walls of the house.

 

She stilled when someone on the sofa groaned but after a few more seconds, no one else made a sound and Ariadne let out sigh of relief. She slipped off her shoes next to ensure that she could be a bit more stealthy as she made her way over to the two lovesick fools. 

 

She grabbed her phone from her jean pocket, unlocking it and bringing up her camera to take a picture. There was a bright flash, one that caused both Joey and Maggie to give a groan to which Ariadne cursed loudly.

 

God she was such an idiot.

 

Her face scrunched up into a wince as Maggie blinked blearily, her hazel eyes turning to focus on Ariadne who still stood there awkwardly. Ariadne felt guilty and it doubled when she saw Maggie started to shift out of Joey’s grasp, upper body beginning to rise from her position on Joey’s chest. A light bulb popped  over her head then and her grin started to come back tenfold as an idea came into mind. 

 

“I’M COMING IN!” She yelled, knees bending slightly. 

 

Then she jumped. 

 

There were several screams as Ariadne soared through the air before landing on the pair of them, both groaning at the impact. Thank God Ari hardly weighed anything otherwise someone would’ve broken something. Ari wiggled so that she was lying on them a bit more comfortably, draping her upper body on Joey and her lower half tangling in with Maggie’s legs.

 

The positioning was a bit awkward but comfortable nonetheless and neither complained about it, after all, the three of them had found themselves like this more often than not. Ariadne lifted her head, giving her friends a cheeky grin, gauging their reactions briefly; Joey appeared slightly vexed but Maggie was staring at her softly, something that was akin to fondness. 

 

“Hey guys, you come here often?” She wondered, causing Joey to roll her eyes and Maggie to give a breathy laugh.

 

Before either of them had the chance to answer, Ari gave Joey a short kiss on the cheek and Maggie a large, noisy one on her forehead that caused her to giggle, head shoving itself into Joey’s shoulder after. 

 

“We might as well go back to sleep then,” Joey grumbled but Ari knew that the other Deputy secretly enjoyed Ari’s company despite her acting differently whenever they spent time together. 

 

“Agreed,” 

 

There was only silence after that as the trio shifted slightly to get a bit more comfortable before they fell asleep. Maggie placed her hand over Joey’s heart, her resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder and Joey angled her head to plop her head on top of Maggie’s.

 

Ariadne resting her head on Joey’s other shoulder, her friend winding her arm around Ariadne’s waist to make sure she didn’t fall off the edge while Ariadne tangled her legs with Maggie’s, her arm slinging across Joey’s middle and hand resting on Maggie’s shoulder. 

 

They all fell in a deep slumber after that, soft breaths and loud snores resonating from the sofa, the latter coming from Ariadne. And so they slept peacefully, huddled up together for warmth with gentle smiles gracing their features. 


End file.
